


TonTon the Tonberry

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: So…I’m gonna let ya’ll in on a little secret,my dumbass believed a Tonberry to be a friend, like a Chocobo/Moogle. Luckily a friend set me straight and my eyes have been opened, but now I’m upset, because how dangerous can a turtle fish with a knife be?Apparently fucking horrible!So here’s a drabble, I started but had to change a little because apparently they’re not friends but I’m getting a friend!(Mind you I’ve never run into one, and FFXV is the only Final Fantasy I’ve ever known and I’m a dumbass.)





	TonTon the Tonberry

**Author's Note:**

> So…I’m gonna let ya’ll in on a little secret,my dumbass believed a Tonberry to be a friend, like a Chocobo/Moogle. Luckily a friend set me straight and my eyes have been opened, but now I’m upset, because how dangerous can a turtle fish with a knife be?
> 
> Apparently fucking horrible!
> 
> So here’s a drabble, I started but had to change a little because apparently they’re not friends but I’m getting a friend!
> 
> (Mind you I’ve never run into one, and FFXV is the only Final Fantasy I’ve ever known and I’m a dumbass.)

So uncomfortable, something was laying on her chest as she muttered softly, “Noct it’s too hot.’ She groaned, believing it to be the Prince trying to go in for a nice cuddle, but it was so hot tonight. Only to notice the man was out cold facing Ignis to his left. “Promp?” She whined.

Yet the blonde was staying in his own spot, and was already next to the furnace that was Gladiolus. who was stripped down to his bare minimum. The entire tent was basically stripped down to the bare minimum, even Ignis had gone down to just a tank top and shorts.

Groaning she opened her eyes, only to notice a lump on her sports bra. It felt like burlap and kind of moist! Oh hell. was it a frog, or a snake did something sneak into the tent? Not wanting the scare the creature into biting or attacking, what if if was poisonous? She froze.

“Ig..Iggy…Ignis…” She called weakly, knowing the man was the lightest sleeper and would handle this with a calm, cool, collect head, and would be her best bet to avoid getting hurt. “Iggy, please wake up.”

“Is there something the matter, Liv?” Ignis yawned, as he sat up turning on the dim lantern in the tent to avoid anyone stepping on the other.

“Iggy…” She cried softly.

Ignis sat up at her desperate cry, slipping on his glasses only for all the color to drain from his face, “Olive, stay calm.”

Olive turned frighten brown eyes over to the man, mindful of keeping the rest of her body still “Ignis what is this?” Frighten by the sound of fear in the man’s voice.

Ignis carefully moved Noctis out the way, the Prince hadn’t stirred the entire time, while your other two tent mates begun to stir when Ignis had turned on the lanturn.

“Yo, Ignis, what’ up?” Gladiolus groaned.

“Yeah, why the light show.” Prompto whined.

“Shh.” Ignis hissed, before pointing toward the creature currently sleeping on Olive’s torso, as both Gladiolus and Prompto gasped, sitting up immediately.

“Guys, what is it?”

“A tonberry.” Prompto gasped.

“A TONBE…” She quickly silenced herself, out of fear of waking the small death currently using her as a bed. She had only heard of the creatures, this was her first time actually seeing one. “Why is there a Tonberry on me!”

“Better question is how do we get it off you.” Ignis stated.

The group all sat awake, around the dark skin woman laying on the ground attempting to not cough, sneeze, or move around out of fear of waking the Tonberry. Only for the sun rise and yet there was still no movement from the creature on you, only for everyone to flinch as Noctis rolled over in his sleep, his hand coming to rest directly on Olive’s stomach, right above the Tonberry’s head as it stirred, everyone holding their breath as they waited for the creature to attack.

“What are you all staring at?” Noctis groaned his eyes never opening.

“Noctis, move your hand.” Ignis ordered softly.

“Why?”

Olive whimpered, as she saw the yellow eyes slowly open, “Ignis…”

Everyone waited as the creature opened his eyes, locking eyes with Olive as she whimpered softly. Everyone around the room tensing as Ignis summoned a dagger, while Prompto rose a gun.

The small tonberry sat up on Olives torso, his knife not in his hand, nor his lantern as he reached out his small hand, making a small noise that was almost unnoticeable. The creature climbing down, as Prompto moved back his gun still trained on the creature ready to shoot, but the creature made no movements to actually attack them.

Olive sat up, watching the creature carefully as it stared at her with large yellow eyes holding out its small right hand again. “He’s hurt,.” She whispered, holding out her hand watching the Tonberry place it’s hand there, showing a cut on his arm. “Gladiolus, can you hand me my bag.”

Everyone watched as she bandaged up the little Tonberry’s arm, his large golden eyes never leaving her face, as she worked on the creature. It was actually much smaller than originally thought, maybe it was a baby or a runt. Most Tonberrys came about 3 feet high, this little guy was about a foot and half, maybe a little bigger.

“There you go.” Olive smiled, as the Tonberry looked at it’s newly bandaged arm before it’s little fish tail wagged softly, before waddling forward holding out his arms as he embraced her bare side, his little tail wagging quickly as he gave a pleasing noise. “You’re welcome.”

“He must have noticed that you were fixing our wounds earlier this evening, and came to you for help.” Ignis stated, as Olive nervously patted the little ones head with a smile, only for him to crawl in her lap as the woman made a noise similar to a choked scream.

“Aw, he really likes you.” Prompto cooed, as he put away his gun, reaching out a hand, as the Tonberry turned to the blonde with a harsh glare.

“Hey.” Olive called, tapping it’s head, “They’re friends, don’t be mean.”

The Tonberry made a gurgling noise, before reaching out his uninjured hand to the blonde, as Prompto quickly took it. The little fish tail wagging quickly at the bright smile on the freckled man’s face.

*

“Bye bye little one.” Olive called, as they left the campsite. Only to notice that it had begun to follow her back to the Regalia. “No, no little one, you have to stay here.”

The Tonberry cocked its head to the side, before stepping after the woman again, only to stop as Olive knelt down, removing a linked bracelet from her arm, wrapping it around his head to rest on his neck.

“You stay here, maybe we can come to visit again.”

“See ya later buddy.” Prompto called from the front seat of the car.

It seemed that only Noctis, Prompto and Olive, actually trust the little guy after it spent all morning at their campsite. Waddling around, inspecting all the new stuff, never once drawing his weapon and climbing into their laps or arms to investigate things closer. Keeping its distance toward the taller men as they kept their distance from him both spectacle of the other.

So now it sat by the roadside looking to the black car disappearing down the road.

“Iggy.”

“No.”

“But…”

“No.” Ignis repeated, now dealing with 3 grown adults pouting at him from around the car. He was even certain that he heard one of them mutter that they hated this family.

*

Olive groaned, rolling over in the double bed between Prompto and Noctis, shoving one of their hands off her face, as she moved toward the bathroom, maybe trying to outdrink Gladiolus wasn’t the smartest idea. Only to curse loudly at the fact of the golden shining eyes staring at her from the window.

“What! What?” Gladiolus called, as everyone sprung awake at her shriek, weapons drawn.

“Something was looking at me from the window.” Olive replied, one of her dual swords summoned as she approached the window, only to see the golden eyes staring at her again. “Tonberry?”

“Tonberry?” The room questioned, as she opened the window, looking around before pulling the creature in, only for it to snuggle into her in a hug.

“He followed us all the way here?” Noctis asked as he reached out a hand, stroking the little green head, a fish tail wagging happily at the affection.

“See Ignis, he just wants to be friends with us.” Olive pleaded.

Ignis groaned, at the large pleading two pair of blue eyes, brown eyes, and now golden eyes staring at him, “Fine, we’ll keep him for the night, but we drop him off on the outskirts of town tomorrow.”

Gladiolus chuckled, “You’re too soft on them.”

“So what’s his name?”

“Don’t name it!” Ignis called.

“I like TonTon.” The little creature’s tail begun to wagged quickly, held aloft in Prompto’s arms, his little arms raised above his head in celebration.

Ignis let out a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Great now they’re attached.”

So that’s how TonTon, the Tonberry, joined the group.

It’s knife work eventually won over Ignis, who had begun to affectionately refer to him as ‘Pug’. The duo often working on meals together, so much so that Ignis had stated he would give one of the others away before TonTon.

As for Gladiolus was a little rougher a story, the two didn’t really click, until after a few training sessions and the two of them came back bruised and beaten. Quickly berated by Olive who had to patch both of them up.

“Can you two not try to kill each other?” Olive groaned, putting a cold compress against Gladiolus’s cheek, and a bandaged on TonTon’s nose. “Oh and you ripped TonTon’s cloak.”

TonTon reached out grabbing a hold of Gladiolus’s shirt, pulling at the black material, “What’s up, little buddy?” Gladiolus called, stroking the green head of the creature in his lap.

Everyone stared at the small green creature, pulling at the black fabric, before looking to the others, than pulling at his cloak.

“I think, he doesn’t feel like he fits in.” Prompto chuckled, as TonTon nodded.

Olive quickly sacrificed a scarf and tanktop as Ignis created their small friend a matching black cloak, with silver accents, and by the way TonTon parade around, he seemed to really like it.

The little guy also held up his own little post, often watching over the group when they rested, as he kept rather strange hours. Often wake from late afternoon, to dawn. Guarding the tent at night by sitting at the foot near the entrance, his little golden eyes trained to a video on Noctis’s phone, escorting whoever need to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. Staying up until he heard Ignis’s phone go off, than staying awake with the man until his first cup of ebony was completed. TonTon would then waddle back into the tent to curl up with whomever he felt comfortable with. Often Noctis, as they had become nap buddys almost immediately.

Olive would then pack him in a little sling bag they specifically got for him, surrounded by a blanket and pillow, before everyone crowded in the car and continued their journey. Once TonTon awoken, he would climb from the bag to either sit in Olive’s lap, or jump up from between taking selfies with Prompto, or sitting on Ignis’s lap, pretending to drive. If bored with that, he would skip back to the back of the car, sitting in Gladiolus’s lap, as the big guy would read, or sit on the back of the car with Noctis watching the world go by.

Yet it turned out the little one enjoy playing pranks on the others, mostly by standing in a dark area, and unintentional, or as Gladiolus stated multiple times, “On fucking purpose”, would stare at the group unblinking, his eyes lighting up or holding his little lantern.

“Tons, it’s raining, come in!” Prompto called to the little member of their party, as he shuffled in removing his hood. Only to be scooped up by Ignis who began to towel him off.

“We should be fine tonight, Puggle.” Ignis stated, as the little green guy let out his squeal of Ignis.

Turns out Tonberrys were extremely smart, but couldn’t actually speak as their mouths didn’t allow for it. So he developed little grunts and squeals of the others name to get their attention. He also stopped a lot of deamon attacks, not many want to tango with the little guy, besides those freakin’ cactuses.

“TonTon lantern please.” Olive called, as the little guy moved over, the smallest of the group so when he climbed back over everyone else to get into a spot for the night it didn’t cause too much discomfort. Which currently meant everyone, as the lantern was on Ignis’s side of the tent, and he wanted to lay on Gladiolus as the big man was the warmest at this time and the little one really like warmth.

“Geez, fuck Ton!” Gladiolus barked, as everyone heard the little one laughing. The little guy was standing directly near his head his eyes glowing, waiting for Gladiolus to place him on his chest, climbing Gladiolus wasn’t a fun way to start the night.

“Ton eyes closed.” Noctis chuckled, as everyone curled up going to sleep. 

TonTon shuffled curling up on Gladiolus’s chest, he’d eventually climb down to Prompto to cuddle with the blonde, than Olive to be babied, quickly followed by Ignis, where he would wake up to enjoy a cup of Ebony with, than back to Noctis to rest until he woke up in the car.

Glowing golden eyes fell close, as he smiled softly, his family was small and pretty poor fighters, but an good, very good.

~~~

Some more stuff I couldn’t fit into the drabble, without it becoming a novel

TonTon, while slow, if someone would attempt to attack, would be thrown like a fastball, he really enjoys this for some reason, Gladiolus is his favorite launching station

Other Nicknames are T2 (Prompto), Chef (Ignis), Bud (Noctis), Little Fucker! (Gladiolus)

Ignis has bought him a little suit, so TonTon can be fancy

Noctis will often sneak TonTon his veggies,  
Ignis hates it, TonTon loves its, hes not a picky eater, aside from Tofu, all kinds offend him for some reason  
TonTon has a cute little plate that was specifically bought for him, it has cute little turtles on it  
He loves it, and will whine if he can’t eat from it

TonTon eats when everyone else is eating, typically on someone’s lap  
Prompto has taught TonTon to “Play Toy”, which results in TonTon becoming stiff like a toy to be snuck into places

TonTon’s carrier bag is carried by everyone,  
He prefers Ignis and Olive as they’re not rough walkers, and tend to not jog, messing up his sleep or pillows

TonTon decorates his bag with little pins he points out at stores. He has little knives, a lantern, a fishing pole, camera, glasses, and a ramen noodle cup on it.  
He also has a Moogle and Chocobo charm from Iris and Prompto

Noctis has mocked that TonTon is his little body guard, as the little guy will often go fishing with him, or follow him around if no one else is moving  
TonTon does this, because he noticed everyone else was so protective of the Prince

When Ignis lost his sight, Tonton would often stick closer to the man, becoming a seeing eye Tonberry for him, or guarding him from attack

When Prompto returned after being kidnapped, TonTon remained in his lap, hugging the man’s arm, refusing to let go until Prompto assured him that he wasn’t going anywhere, and then a little longer

He was devastated when Gladiolus left, but tried to play aloof when the man return  
Neither hid it well, when they were reunited.

He adores Iris, as she gives him as many sweets as possible when around

Cor was originally put off by the little guy staring at him so adoringly, but eventually came around

TonTon thinks Cor is the coolest thing ever! He immediately worshiped the guy. So strong and cool!

Tonton is a cuddle bug, and loves to snuggle with everyone!   
The longer he cuddles the more he likes you

INSTEAD OF FIGHTING ARDYN THEY JUST PUT TONTON IN THE ROOM AND ARDYN ADMITTED DEFEAT! EVERYONE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND NO ONE DIED!


End file.
